


Nightmares

by SkaiAttacksTitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I had this idea stuck in my head, Little fluff at the end, M/M, poor eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiAttacksTitans/pseuds/SkaiAttacksTitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and humanity has been victorious in defeating the titans. Though no immediate threat poses, Eren is still plagued by disturbing, vivid nightmares. Levi tries his best to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> ~sorry if it was a little ooc, im writing this while tired as fuck and there are probably so many things i could fix but oh well. im considering turning it into a multi-chapter fic so we’ll see but this is it for now. hope you enjoy!

_This setting was familiar to him. The thundering footsteps echoing within the town, the frightened screams of civilians not able to escape in time and blood. There was just so much **blood.**_

_His hand hovered over the trigger of his 3D maneuver gear and he was about to launch it into the next building when he heard a scream that he knew all too well. Immediately he whipped his head around and launched into the air towards the sound._

_As he got closer, his heart dropped to his stomach when he caught a glimpse of golden-blonde hair and bright blue eyes looking at him in terror. “Armin!” he screamed, desperately speeding up his pace._

_Just as his hook was embedded into the 9-meter titan’s flesh, Armin’s voice reached his ears. “I’m sorry, Eren.”_

_He was only a few meters away from the titan but it was too late. All he could see was Armin’s eyes widen before he disappeared into the titan’s mouth._

_His anger rushed through him and he aimed straight for the titan’s neck but something was pulling him away. “No, Armin! Let me go! Armin!” he yelled desperately but it was no use. Everything went black._

~~~~

"Armin!" he yelped, bolting straight out of his bed. It took him a few hazy moments to get a grip on his surroundings. He could still hear the strangled cries and Armin’s screams in his ears. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and waited for it all to just end. 

He jumped when someone gently touched his shoulder. “Eren. It’s alright.” Levi’s voice brought him out of his haze. Gazing up at him and sighing in relief, he crawled over to where Levi was sitting cross-legged on the bed. He let Levi wrap his arms around him and hold him close as he buried his face in his neck

Levi’s arms always helped him relax, especially since the nightmares had started up again. He knew that the titans were all gone and those he loved most were still alive, but that didn’t stop them. They were so vivid and real that he couldn’t distinguish between them and reality sometimes. 

It wasn’t until his breathing became even that he spoke with a shaky voice. “I couldn’t save him. All I could do was  _watch_. It was just like when mom…” he knew he didn’t have to finish the sentence for Levi to understand. 

"You’re safe now, Eren. You did it. You saved humanity and it’s going to be alright." he spoke softly into Eren’s ear. After a few more minutes, Eren visibly relaxed. He nuzzled his face deeper into Levi’s neck and took in a deep breath.

"Levi."

"Yes, Eren?"

"I love you."

He could feel Levi’s smile above him. “I love you, too, brat.”


End file.
